


Deep Wounds

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [35]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival is wounded in battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Wounds

**Title:** Deep Wounds  
 **Prompt:** #19. Too deep  
 **Word Count:** 298  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Percival, Leon, Gaius, Gwen  
 **Warnings:** Blood, battle wound  
 **Summary:** Percival is wounded in battle 

** Deep Wounds **  
Percival looked at the wound in his side. He could see that it was deep but he thought he could go on to fight. He was strong and it was only a scratch. 

He kept going. One … two … three more of the enemy lay dead at his feet. he couldn’t tell what blood was his and what blood was theirs. He was covered in red. 

Percival started to feel light headed. He went down on one knee and tried to breathe to clear his head. He could feel the world closing around him.

Suddenly he felt his arms being grabbed. He looked up and saw Leon speaking but he couldn’t hear anything. 

Then there was nothing.

Percival woke up three days later in his own bed in Camelot. A stern faced Gaius glared down at him from the end of the bed. 

“What were you thinking? You should have come to me as soon as you were injured.” Gaius said. “Leon almost didn’t get you to me in time.” 

“I didn’t think it was too deep.” Percival shrugged. He felt it pull the stitches in his wound. 

“Gwen can’t lose anyone else. So next time come to me as soon as it happens.” Gaius said as he collected his healing bag.

“I will. I promise.” Percival nodded. 

Gaius patted him on the shoulder and left. 

Percival sighed and stared at the ceiling. Gaius was right. The Queen’s emotional wounds were deeper than anyone’s and he shouldn’t have made them worse. Now was not the time to play hero. 

Gwen had lost almost all of them now. He, Leon and Gaius were the only ones left at her side now. Merlin was missing and the others were dead. Each one was a wound to the Queen’s heart. 


End file.
